


Leaps and Bounds [!Moodboard]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [24]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Getting Together, Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: When the gym Steve had been using closes down he is forced to find a new one to visit.
Relationships: Georges Batroc/Steve Rogers
Series: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1403656
Kudos: 5
Collections: MCU RarePairs Bingo 2019





	Leaps and Bounds [!Moodboard]

**Author's Note:**

> For the MCU RarePairs Bingo prompt [ “Hero/Villian” [B2] - Card 2](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/tagged/MCU-Rare-Pare-Bingo)

  
  


* * *

  
When the gym Steve had been using closes down he is forced to find a new one to visit. It took a while to find one he likes the feel of, he had spent the month hopping from gym to gym in search of a new space. Eventually he came across a gym called 'Leaps and Bounds' 

Leaps and Bounds becomes his new place of habit, visiting whenever he feels like he needs to let loose a bit of steam. Which these days is frequent. Steve spends many sleepy nights working out his restlessness. 

It is on one of those nights that he meets the owner of the gym, Georges Batroc. THE Georges Batroc, the leaping mercenary. 

Steve never expects that he would become such close friends with the man, or that he would become one of the few people he could talk to. It has become their thing, that after long rough nights, he and Batroc go to the 24hr dinner around the corner for ice-creams.

**Author's Note:**

> Made using [this site](https://www.befunky.com/create/collage/)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
